The Kanker Files
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Freshman year, a mixture of emotions and stumbling into teenhood. The Kanker sisters are still seen as outcasts, but simply choose to ignore all the rumors and pursue the Eds. However, Marie is tired of being associated with her sisters and decides to be on her own as well as no longer pursuing Edd. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Marie's POV:**

"Ugh." It was day just like any other; I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously close to my ear.

"Another day of hell." I groaned as I managed to pry myself out of bed. It was the first day of freshman year in high school and I was dreading every second of it. I managed to wash up as I looked in the mirror. My dark roots were beginning to show and I quickly managed to cover them up slightly, but knew I'd have to get my hair done at the end of the week. I wasn't gaining or losing any weight and somehow my breasts were developing overnight.

"Jeez, this is just great, now I have to wear a bra today." I rolled my eyes as I went digging through my top drawer of my dresser to find a "comfortable" T-shirt bra (whether or not that was an oxymoron, I wasn't going to ask or attempt to answer it). I pulled out a clean (or somewhat clean) black T-shirt and threw on a pair of olive green baggy capris.

"Well, good enough." I shrugged as I tied my shoelaces and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, where're you goin'? School doesn't start for another hour." Lee asked as I gritted my teeth.

"Out." I snapped as I slammed the door behind me and went to my secret place of serenity. I managed to find a little hideaway complete with a tree and picnic table so I could draw and write a bit before school. No one would even imagine that I was the "creative" Kanker, so I didn't advertise it much. I usually would just journal, but one day after having a certain (wet) dream about Double D, I just couldn't help but jot it down. I often drew pictures of him, but honestly, deep down I knew he'd never truly like me. How could anyone like their junior high bully (or any bully for that matter)? So I ventured into drawing other things and keeping to myself. Lee and May were still boy crazy for the Eds, but I just wanted to get by until art and English classes. Creative writing and drawing classes were my favorite. I usually sat by the window in order to procure inspiration from the outside world. I looked at my phone and realized it was nearly time for class to start.

"Shit, at this rate, I may be late." I got my things together and managed to catch the bus. Ironically, the only open seat was with my sisters, who sat behind the Eds. I looked around to see familiar faces along with a few new ones. Of course Nazz and Kevin were the most popular, Rolf had transferred to another school and said he planned to study abroad, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny still had one more year of junior high left, and of course the Eds were actually quite popular. Just as an ugly duckling goes through its changes to magically become a swan, the Eds did just the same. Eddy was actually turning jock, Ed was the "all brawn no brain" cliché, and Edd was just as brilliant as always (though quite attractive in a shy kind of a way). I quickly looked out the window and tried to ignore the fact that May was enjoying how large her bust was getting; she was quite curvy and blonde (somehow she managed to convince mom to get her teeth fixed, which ultimately also fixed her lisp). Lee finally cut her bangs and was more of the sexy type with a thin frame and a small bust; she had a few offers from guys to be her boyfriend, but she always said, "I like a man who plays hard to get." I on the other hand became the "mean girl" of the group who preferred to be alone and listen to alternative rock music; I was pretty thin, and had some curves (not as many as May), but everyone stayed away from me. It was like a curse, being known as a Kanker. Whenever I started to befriend someone and they found out I was a "Kanker sister," they would make an excuse not to be seen around me or speak to me. Whenever I'd tried to confront them, they'd make a lame ass excuse and I'd blow my top and went off on them. I can't count how many times I've been kicked off of teams, given detention, and all together was left out, so I simply stopped trying.

"Oh would you look at that, my Eddy dressed up for me." Lee giggled as she tickled the back of Eddy's neck.

"Cut that out Lee! Keep your filthy paws to yourself!" He snapped as Lee simply smiled.

"My, aren't we feisty this morning."

"Ugh." I groaned as I put my earbuds in and listened to one of my favorite songs.

"Finally." The bus stopped and I nearly ran to get off and away from my sisters as I went to my locker to get my things.

"Oh, good morning Marie. It's a pleasant weather for the first day of freshman year, is it not?" Edd looked over at me, apparently his locker was adjacent to mine.

"Oh, yea I guess." I shrugged as I turned to look at him for a moment; the dork was wearing a bowtie with a button down shirt, khakis, knee high socks and sneakers. Some things never change. I giggled.

"It's too much isn't it?" Edd looked over himself as I shook my head.

"No, no, I was just thinking that you're still the same. It's nice, especially since I'm so nervous."  
"What, you nervous? You don't seem at all flustered."  
"Oh well, I guess I'm pretty good at hiding my emotions. No, I'm really a nervous wreck. I really want to make some new friends and ditch those two bozo excuses for sisters."

"Ah, trying to make a good first impression then? Well, best of luck to you."  
"Thanks Double D, have a nice day." I smiled as I closed my locker and made my way to first period.  
I decided to sit in the back and noticed a treasure on someone else's desk. It was a new CD of the band I was following.

"Wow." I nearly drooled as I noticed someone's hand glide over it.  
"You listen to their music?"  
"Is the sky blue?"

"Haha, I take that as a yes." I looked up to see a gorgeous guy looking at me, he was tall, lean, well groomed, and had a smile that could make any girl melt.

"It's a yes. So when'd you discover them?" I asked as I rested my chin on my hands.

"Just recently actually, but I'm really impressed with their sound and lyrics."  
"Hmm, newbie. But I gotta give you credit for spotting that right away."

"Oh Marie, hello again."

"Oh, hey Double D, why aren't you sitting with the other Eds?"

"They're preoccupied with getting girls' numbers and I'd rather like to focus."  
"Oh, ok." I shrugged as I turned back to the dreamboat.

"So, what's your name?" I winked as he leaned towards me.

"Dylan, yours?"  
"Marie"

"Ugh, there's a Kanker in here, Dylan, stay away from her! I bet she has herpes!" A bimbo of a brunette walked up and snarled at me.

"You little bit-" I snarled.

"Now now ladies, let's just behave ourselves before the teacher arrives. And Marie doesn't have any STD, she's a perfectly clean girl." Edd defended me.  
"Double D, not helping." I flushed as I took a deep breath and looked back at Dylan.

"Sorry, but it's true, I'm a Kanker. But NONE of the rumors are true, well except that my sisters and I were kind of bullies and obsessed with the Eds, but I'm not like that anymore."

"You know; I think we should"

"Stop talking to each other, yea yea I get it." I sighed as I turned to look out the window

"No, actually I was going to say hang out and listen to some music together."

"Oh, really!?" I turned to look back at him excitedly.

"Definitely." He winked as the teacher walked in and class started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee's POV:**

"Dammit, hey May, you got a smoke?"

"Yea sure, here." May pulled out a box of clove cigarettes from her bra as I waited eagerly.

"Thanks. Hey where's Marie?" I pulled out a cigarette, placed it in my mouth as I handed her back the box.  
"Dunno, I heard she's hanging out with one of the seniors." She put the box back in her bra, adjusted her breasts and shrugged.

"Hmm, which one?" I pulled out my lucky red lighter with small white hearts all over it as I flicked it open and lit the cigarette casually and quickly shut my lighter and placed it in my back pocket.  
"I think his name's Dante or something?" May played with her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Dante? Do you mean Dylan?" I took a drag on the cigarette as I slowly exhaled as the smoke filled the air.  
"Oh yea, that's him."  
"Listen May, you should really quit doing your nails in your closet, I think the fumes are gettin' to ya." I took another drag on my cigarette as I recalled some rumors I'd heard about Dylan the "horndog" of Peach Creek High. Marie may have resented May and I for being so aggressively passionate about the Eds, but she was once there too, and I was sure she had some serious feelings for Edd.

"Hey, I gotta go find out some stuff about this guy, no sister of mine is datin' a guy who only wants to get too _involved_ with her."

"Oh ok, I gotta go and see my Ed, I'm sure he misses me by now."  
"Yea, just try and be somewhat modest, ok. And if anyone asked to 'butter your muffin,' say no ok?"

"Ok, but I don't really like it when my muffin has no butter, but jam is better!"  
"Yea, just don't get too crazy alright?" I groaned, putting out my cigarette as May nodded her head. I don't know if Ma dropped her on her head or what, but May never really knew what was going on, and now that she hit puberty, I'd hoped she'd at least be a virgin for longer than any of us.

I walked down the halls confidently. No one messed with the Kanker sisters, and I could have my pick of the guys, but there was one I'd been after for years, who was finally going through the stages of hormonal teen-hood.

"There he is, my main man with all the info." I slapped Eddy's firm ass as he yelped.

"Hey, Lee, not in public jeez!" Eddy looked around the halls frantically.

"What, you sayin' last night wasn't fun?" I raised a brow as I rested my hands on my hips.  
"Well of course it was, but that doesn't mean we have to be close in public; and I told you, I'm not ready for commitment yet."  
"Oh, but you were sure committed to gettin' to second base." I winked as he blushed.

"I just need practice before I meet the girl of my dreams ok, and you were just around so-"

"Alright, alright I get you, you ain't ready to be tied down. Look, back to more serious matters here, I need the dirt on that senior Dylan. Now I know you've been keepin' tabs on everyone so what's goin' on with him?"

"Dylan? The punk guy? He's been around, nearly dated or slept with more than half the girls at the school and may have even gotten some of them pregnant. Why, what's up? You don't think you're going to get in his pants do you?" Eddy said with his hands in his pockets as he scoffed.  
"Ugh, no, you're the only man I want." I winked as Eddy squirmed.

"Too early for this, ugh, don't make me gag." He stuck his tongue out as he cringed.  
"Shut up, you know you like the way I make you feel. Alright, well what, he's basically no good right?"  
"Seems like it, I dunno much about him."  
"Hmm, fine then, I'll just say he's obviously bad for my sister." I looked down at my ripped jeans; my feet were starting to hurt from wearing red stilettos on the first day.  
"What May?" Eddy raised a brow as I dusted off my red and white polka dot off the shoulders crop top.  
"No, Marie." I pushed my hair out of my face as I noticed Eddy was checkin' me out.  
"Marie!" Eddy jumped back.  
"Yea, why? You jealous or somethin'?" I put my hands on my hips as I leaned forward.  
"What, no no, it's just May's got such a great bod, I'd be guessing that Dylan would be into the more curvy type of girl."  
"Yea, but Marie and him have more in common." I leaned back against the wall.  
"Yea, I guess you're right." He shrugged as he brushed back his black hair.  
"Hmm, it's settled, I'm gonna kick his ass." I fisted my right hand.  
"Hey, hey wait, we've just barely started school and you're already gonna start a nasty rumor about you and your sisters? Don't you think that'll just be worse?" Eddy looked at me, slightly concerned.  
"Dammit, it hate it when you talk me out of a fight. Fine, but if he even tries to lay a finger on her or hurts her in any way, it's on." I gritted my teeth as Eddy swallowed.  
"Fair enough; you know, you're pretty sexy when you get all hot and bothered." Eddy winked as I smirked.  
"You wanna go make out in the janitor's closet?" I asked as I eyed him.  
"Sure, I've got time. And after all, practice makes perfect." Eddy shrugged as I grabbed his arm and threw him into the janitor's closet. His hands immediately went up to my breasts as out lips crashed against each other, our tongue intertwining as I smiled against him. I hear him growl at the back of his throat as I grabbed his backside as he squeaked.

"Hey, easy with those paws of yours." Eddy pulled away.

"You know we cats have out claws." I winked as we continued to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

**May's POV:**

"I'm so hungry." I looked over at the cafeteria food and picked out my favorite things.

"Chocolate pudding, chicken nuggets, potatoes, and fries. Oh boy, what a good first day lunch!" I jumped up and down as I noticed so many guys staring at me.

"Now, where did my Ed go?" I looked around and noticed a group of guys waving at me to sit down with them.  
"No, he's not there. Oh, there he is!" I skipped over to a table where Ed was sitting.

"Hello my sweet. Are you hungry?" I asked as Ed grumbled.

"Why're you here?" There was a little crinkle between his handsomely thick eyebrows.  
"Because I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome. Chicken nugget?" I brought the nugget up to his sweet lips as he turned away.  
"Don't feed me, I have hands, and my own lunch."  
"Okie dokie. Oh look, there's Marie, but who's that boy she's with?" I looked over Ed's shoulder as Ed turned his head and squinted.  
"Oh, that's a senior." Ed said as he began eating his sandwich.  
"Oh, I guess she really doesn't like Double D anymore." I shrugged as I tossed the chicken nugget in my mouth.  
"What about you?" Ed finished chewing and swallowed.  
"What?" I was completely confused.  
"Do you still like Double D?"  
"No, he doesn't like me anymore. And besides, you're the one I've always liked." I winked at him as I noticed his cheeks were a little pink.  
"Oh, just eat your pudding!" Ed bit at his sandwich angrily.

"Ok!" I always loved spending time with Ed, he had such a way with words and always cheered me up. Although I knew he didn't feel the same as me, just being around him was enough to make my heart light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie's POV:**

"Yuck! I still can't believe they serve sloppy joes." I looked at Dylan's plate with disgust.  
"Hey, don't judge! They're not that bad." He happily ate his joe as I nearly gagged.

"I'll stick to my salad thanks." I began eating as I checked my phone. Lee had texted me several times and I groaned.

"What's up?"  
"Oh nothing, my sister just keeps texting me." I rolled my eyes as I suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Is there a reason why a fresh_meat_ is sitting here?" The same girl that was in class had her arms crossed; I got a better look at her. She wasn't too tall, had a lean build, small breasts, long shiny brown hair and wore posh clothing.

"Last I heard, we live in a free country and there's no assigned seating for lunch." I took another bite at my salad as she nearly growled.

"Hey Dawn, don't be like that. We're just friends." Dylan shrugged as I felt like I was just gut punched; _that hurt_.

"Oh right, so you're just showing the newbie around hu? Just don't forget, you dating the head cheerleader is a big deal. Listen Kanker, you better stay the _hell away_ from my boyfriend, got it?"  
"Crystal."  
"It's Dawn." She snarled as she marched off.

"Sorry about that." Dylan smiled sheepishly as I lost my appetite.

"Look, I gotta go. Sorry for putting you in the doghouse with your old woman." I grabbed my phone, put it in my bag and picked up my tray as as I got up and walked away. I just needed to be alone. Of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, Marie, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Edd looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I gritted my teeth as tears threatened to build at the corners of my eyes as I threw the contents of my tray away and placed it on top of the trash can. I nearly ran outside as I shoved my earbuds into my ears and simply began walking. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to be alone. When I finally reached my secret spot, I began crying. Of course someone as gorgeous as Dylan wouldn't think of someone like me as anymore than a simple friend that he was showing around the school.

"God I'm so stupid." I sniffled as I looked up and was surprised to see Edd looking at me with concern.

"D-Double D?" I wiped my eyes as he handed me his handkerchief. I paused my music and pulled my earbuds out as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Here." He held out his handkerchief as I gratefully took it as I wiped my eyes.

"W-what are you doing here? You're skipping class?"  
"I'm just checking on a friend." He smiled kindly as I huffed.

"Of course, I'm just everyone's friend aren't I?"

"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, that's not what I meant. That guy I was talking to earlier in first period; I liked him. I thought he was flirting with me, but of course he has a gorgeous cheerleader girlfriend." I felt myself on the verge of tears again as I bit my lower lip.

"Marie, you'll meet the right guy. You're just still very young. You're only a freshman after all." Edd sat down next to me at the picnic table as I sighed.

"Thanks Double D." I gently elbowed him as he gave me a small smile.

"Anytime Marie."

"You know; you make it really hard to get over you." I looked at him as he pulled at his bowtie and swallowed.

"You know; you're blossoming into a lovely young lady." He said with a shaky voice as I blushed.

"Me, a Kanker blossoming into something that's lovely and considered a lady?" I laughed as he furrowed his brows as he adjusted his hat.

"All of you are, really. I know there's been talk, but we don't care about that."  
"We?" I looked at him questionably.

"The Eds." Edd looked at me earnestly as I blinked in surprise.

"Hmm, well that's ironic. I'm trying to move on from the past and my sisters are still chasing after you Eds." I snorted as he blushed.

"Yes, it seems that three years has changed us a bit." I heard him sigh as I groaned.

"We should go back." I got up as Edd followed me back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Lee's POV:**

"I fuckin' hate gym." I scoffed as I managed to maneuver around as numerous balls came flying at me from all angles.

"But it has its perks." I noticed Eddy's shirt rise to show off his developing abs as I smirked, caught a ball and hit him smack in the face.

"You're out Eddy!" Ed laughed as May began to laugh alongside him.

"What the hell Lee! We're on the same goddamned team!" Eddy yelled at me as I shrugged.

"Old habits die hard I guess." I winked as he blushed, then his nose began to bleed as he grumbled, pinched it and began to walk towards the nurse's office.

"Lemme help you." I walked up next to him as he scoffed.

"Whatever, not like you'll be any help."  
"Oh, I'm sure I can be a lot of help . . . with certain things." My hand traced up his spine as he shivered and gave me a dirty look.

"I keep tellin' ya, keep your paws to yourself!" He smacked my hand away as I sighed.

"That's my man, always having to say no before he says yes." I stopped and looked down at the ground for a moment as a sudden feeling of doubt crept over me. _How much longer is he going to find me repulsive? How much more of this can I take?_ I shook my head and caught up with him as I took his arm and guided him to the nurse's office. Once we arrived, I took note that no one was there.

"Here, lay down." I practically threw him on the bed as I had him lay his head back.

"You're not even bleedin' anymore." I shook my head as I bent over to observing him, my chest pressed against his. I may have hated gym, but I loved that there was an opportunity to wear spanks, a sports bra and crop top.

"Lee, get off, someone may come in." Eddy blushed as he looked away.

"What, you're complaining that my tits are rubbing up against ya? What kind of a man are ya?" I grumbled as Eddy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't call them tits, jeez woman. At least call them something more flattering, like breasts or somethin'." I noticed Eddy started to get flustered as I smiled from ear to ear.

"What, me talkin' 'bout my _breasts _getting you all riled up or somethin'?" I asked as I crawled up on the bed and sat on his lap, noticing a certain bulge appearing under his basketball shorts.

"Or would you prefer that I do this?" I began to slowly move my hips back and forth as Eddy's face and neck became red as I heard a small growl emerge from the back of his throat.  
"Oh, someone's starting to get excited." I leaned forward and began whispering dirty thoughts in his ear.

"You know, we're alone, we could totally do _it_, right here, right now on this bed just like in those dirty cartoons you like to watch."

"Just keep moving your hips and shut up." Eddy pulled my face up to his lips as he began kissing me and moving his hips under mine. I began moaning as our tongues rubbed against one another.

"You're so hard." I whimpered as Eddy's eyes glazed over.

"Well what do you expect, that I get soft with you sitting on me like that and using your tongue like you're trying to eat mine?"

"Do you like it?" I hated how uncertain and shaky my voice sounded.

"Yea." Eddy looked away as I blushed, he looked so fuckin' cute. I moved my hips off him as he looked up at me with a saddened gaze as I reached my hand into his pants and began stroking him.

"Fuck Lee." Eddy began hissing as I pressed my lips against his ear.

"Fucking cum Eddy, cum into my hand like the little pussy you are."  
"Fuck!" He came instantly as I got off him and walked out of the room.

"Where are you goin'?" He sat up with a stupid look on his face as I looked away from him.

"Your nose stopped bleedin', I think you'll be fine so I'm going back to gym."  
"But you didn't finish."  
"It's fine, we finally got to third base which is what you wanted so you can officially get yourself a girlfriend."  
"Lee, come on, don't make this shit complicated."  
"Well, then what do you want to call it?"  
"Just harmless fun."  
"So friends with benefits?"  
"I wouldn't say we're friends."  
"Fuck you Eddy." I yelled at him as I stormed out. For the first time since this mess started, I felt like shit; worthless, meaningless, like a completely used and washed up old rag. The worst of it was, I _really _genuinely liked being around Eddy, whether we were doing something kinky or not. He knew how to make me laugh, he always kept my attention and kept me on my toes; I never really knew what he was thinkin', but I guess I never prepared myself for the day when he'd say he found himself a girlfriend. So, I decided _I'd _end things, when I wanted, where I wanted, how I wanted. These feelings I have for him are _over_.

I arrived back at the gym with red swollen eyes; Marie and May ran up to me to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine, got some dirt in my eye. Eddy's fine." I smiled as they nodded their heads and we went back to dodge ball, like nothing ever happened.

The next day, I found myself sitting at the lunch table with my two sisters as I noticed the Eds approaching.

"Hey, I' gonna go smoke outside." I stood as I grabbed my purse and went the opposite direction as them. I picked up my pace as I shrugged my shoulders up confidently when I walked past the door, but when I went outside, I my shoulders fell as I felt myself on the verge of tears. My hands began to shake as I pulled out a box of clove cigarettes and my lucky lighter as I took a long drag and slowly exhaled, feeling some relief.

"Hey Lee, can we talk?"  
"What do you want Eddy?" I didn't bother turning around as I tensed up and took another drag at my cigarette.

"About yesterday, I didn't like how things ended." He came around and looked at me.

"Listen Eddy, you were right. We were just fuckin' around, nothing serious. We're not even friends, so why should we look into it any further? You're ready to find yourself a wholesome girlfriend and you can 'experiment' more with her."

"Lee, don't do _that_."  
"What're you talkin' about?" I threw my cigarette down and stomped it out.

"That thing where you get all pissy about stupid shit and act all weird." He furrowed his brows as he pursed his lips slightly.

"You mean emotions? That thing you're describing is when I have emotions and I get _emotional_ about something, but I don't want to talk about it with an incompetent little shit like you that doesn't give a fuck." I fisted my hands as Eddy gritted his teeth.

"Lee, you know this is hard for me! I don't want anything serious with you and I know you don't really want to be with me either, you just think you do because we've known each other since we were kids."

"Is it because I'm a Kanker? Fuck, I knew it, you'd never get over it. How many times do I have to apologize for the stupid shit me and my sisters did to you Eds? It was stupid, immature and cruel, I know that ok? I regret it, but we were kids, we didn't have real parents that brought us up any better. I'm fucked up, you know that."

"But I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to fall for me!" Eddy was in my face as I felt my temper continued to rise.

"Dammit Eddy! I've always been in love with you! Since the first day I met you! I tried so hard to be someone you'd find attractive; I'm prettier than more than ninety percent of the girls at this school and in this town! Nearly every day a guy asks me out and I tell them to fuck off because I've already got someone." I yelled at him.

"I didn't ask for any of this! I just wanted, fuck, I don't know what I wanted."  
"You wanted someone to jerk you off, that's all you ever wanted Eddy. I wanted something serious, but I was always willing to give you more, but not anymore. Not unless you want what I want."

"Lee, that's not fair."  
"No Eddy, it's not, but life in general isn't fair. Just, just leave me alone alright? You got what you wanted, so just end this here. If you start coming after me like this, I'm gonna get the wrong idea. You should be looking for your perfect little future girlfriend." I turned around and walked back inside, heading to the next class as the bell rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful, then it was time for gym.

"Co-ed basketball, you've got to be kidding me." I crossed my arms as I rolled my eyes. Marie, May and I were on one team and the Eds on the other. _Fuck_. I hated how predictable and cliché life was.

"May, pass the ball!" Marie waved her hands as May smiled, picked up the ball, turned and Ed took it from her as May frowned.

"Hey!" May sighed in disappointment.

"Ugh, May." Marie ran after Ed and managed to take the ball, but Edd was right behind her.

"Marie, here!" I shot my hands up as she turned and passed me the ball. I took it and dribbled towards the hoop as Eddy came running towards me, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his dark hair sticking to his forehead and neck as I swallowed hard and blocked the ball using my body. Suddenly he was right behind me, I could feel his body heat as he tried maneuvering around me. Cologne intermixed with his sweat filled my senses as I gritted my teeth and attempted to push past him, but just as I went to step out to turn, his body moved in the same direction as me as our feet were wrapped around each other when we tripped and tumbled down. I closed my eyes and winced as I felt his entire bodyweight on top of me; the wind had completely been knocked out of me. Then I heard high pitched "ooohh" coming from everyone as I looked around and noticed all eyes were on us; I looked up and noticed Eddy's nose touched my own and I felt his hot breath on my lips as I made eye contact with him. I was afraid to say anything, otherwise our lips would touch, but I noticed he kept looking at my lips and back up at my eyes, as if he were asking for permission. Then I came to my senses as I shoved him off me.

"You're suffocating me!" I shot up and ran to get a drink of water from the water fountain in between the locker rooms as I felt my heart pounding violently. _That was so fuckin' embarrassing!_ My entire face turned beat red as I slowly drank some water, as I wiped my lips, I looked up to see Eddy leaning against the wall next to me.

"Ya know, you looked really cute lookin' all surprised like that underneath me." He wore a small grin as I blew my hair up out of my face.

"Shut up." I started to walk away as he suddenly grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them up next to my ears as I looked at him fiercely; I never realized how strong he was.

"We're doing things _my _way." Eddy smirked as he nuzzled into my neck and began sucking and kissing.

"Wh-what're you doin'?" I felt completely breathless as he made his way down my neck and towards my collarbone, slowly getting down to my breasts as he began sucking at my nipple.

"Ngh! Wait, someone'll see."

"Fine." He let go of my wrists.  
"Come on." I grabbed his hand and yanked him into the girl's locker room into one of the showers. The moment I closed the curtain, we were all over each other. I lifted my arms as he pulled my top and sports bra over my head in one fluid movement, then he practically ripped off my spanks, but stopped for a moment when he realized I was wearing a thong.

"Lee, what's this?" He felt the lace strings as I felt my body heat up with his touch.

"I have to wear one with these shorts, otherwise I'd have panty lines." I looked at him as he bit his lower lip.

"That's fuckin' sexy." He looked me over as I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, just shut up and kiss me." I grabbed him by the collar as he began kissing me; I pulled his shirt off and we started kissing again.

"Easy tiger." He smiled against my lips.

"Oh trust me, that's nothing." I sucked at his lip as he moaned when I untied his pants and yanked them down. He stepped out of them as I felt this bulge and began moving my hand up and down his shaft quickly.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he used one hand to cup my breast, flicking my nipple as the other worked its way down my side and towards my inner thigh as I moaned when his fingers reached my wet panties.

"You're so we." He breathed as I gulped.

"Well yea, I mean, things are getting hot 'n heavy in here." I looked at him through half-lidded eyes as he nodded.

"I don't have a rubber on me."  
"That's ok, I have something just as fun in mind." I kissed his neck as I made my way down his core down towards his groin as he sucked in air.

"Lee, what're you doin' to me?" He threw his head back as I pulled out his throbbing member and took it completely in my mouth as I bobbed my head, using my tongue to swirl around him as he began to grunt.

"I'm almost there." Eddy held my head as I began humming and he immediately came in my mouth as I nearly choked. I managed to swallow but was coughing a little violently.

"That was amazing. Are you ok?" He was clearly dazed.

"Fine. Fuck, I thought I was gonna choke." I stood up as he wore a stupid grin.

"Your turn." He pushed me against the wall as he spread open my legs and began sucking at my clit over my panties.  
"Eddy!" I gasped at the sensation as he used his finger to slide over my folds. I held his head as I began moving my hips, when he pulled up the waistband of my panties and sucked hard as I called out his name loudly and nearly came. My legs were shaking as I stopped thinking as he moved the fabric aside and I felt his tongue lap at my clit as one of his fingers slipped inside me.

"You're so wet." Eddy looked up at me as I felt my face turn red.

"Gonna cum soon." I moaned as Eddy slipped in another finger and nipped at my clit.

"Hng!" I cried out as I rode out my orgasm and nearly collapsed, but Eddy caught me.

"That was hot." He smirked as I playfully hit him on the chest.

"You're way too good at that." I said breathlessly as he chuckled.

"I should say the same thing about you and that blowjob performance."

"What can I say, I like to watch some videos before trying out the real thing." I shrugged as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh shit, haha!" He began laughing as I looked at him completely puzzled.

"What?"

"You're gonna have hickies all over your neck tomorrow."  
"Whatever, as long as they're from you I don't care." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he blushed.

"Listen, I know you're serious about this and I know how popular and gorgeous you are, I just never wanted to admit I was starting to feel something towards you. I don't think of this as some short-lived fling, but I don't know how long-term it'll be either."  
"Hey, let's just take it one step at a time ok?" I kissed him as he nodded.

"Ok."  
"But-"

"Ugh, of course there's a catch." He rolled his eyes as I looked at him sternly and he shut up.

"We're only going to do _this_, then we're an official couple, otherwise you can keep this memory as fap material." I crossed my arms as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok." He said bashfully as I smiled and nearly jumped with joy.  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yea, I'm ok with it I guess. When you stormed out of the nurse's office the other day, I felt like shit. Then I thought about you doin' that with another guy and I didn't like it." He mumbled the latter half as I bit my lower lip, I jumped up and hugged him as he nearly fell back but balanced himself.

"Whoa, hey! Easy Lee." He chuckled as I began kissing him, wrapping my legs around his waist as I heard him growl slightly, then there was something poking my backside.

"Eddy." I said suggestively as he kissed my shoulder.

"I can't help it; I have a sexy-ass girlfriend that's practically naked with her legs around my waist and her breasts against my chest. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't get excited in this kind of situation?"

"Mmm, it's too bad you don't have a rubber." I kissed him as he grabbed my backside and began moving my hips.

"Lemme down." I pulled away as he looked at me apologetically.

"Relax, we're not stopping, I just have an idea." I got down and pulled out his erect member and turned around and pulled him towards me as his member was between my thighs and rubbed against me as he cursed and began moving his hips as I brought my legs closer together.

"Fuck." I threw my head back as I grabbed his hands and put them over my breasts as he began toying with them. He began kissing me as I moaned loudly, suddenly I heard a door open and a bunch of girls' voices as I realized gym was over. I looked up at Eddy, but he was too focused on what we were doing and was thinking with the wrong head. I felt myself tingling all over, the thought of someone pulling back the curtain and finding us in such an erotic and exposed position with our hips moving wildly as he flicked and pinched my nipples.

"Eddy, we should stop, someone will find out." I whispered as he merely moved his hips faster until he managed to somehow get under the fabric and was rubbing directly on my folds and clit as my eyes rolled back. He hissed slightly as I tried to swallow my moans by kissing him again as I felt myself climaxing. I knew he wasn't going to stop until he finished. He thrust his hips full speed as he came and it landed on the floor of the shower as I quickly orgasmed right after him.

"I really need to shower, I stink!" I suddenly heard someone's voice coming towards us as I pulled away and turned on the shower and heard the curtain next to us open.

"That was close." I whispered when I realized we were now soaked in a shower and our clothes were soaked. _We're stuck_. I bit my finger as I looked at Eddy who stood there dumfounded; he plopped down on the ground as I walked up next to him to check on him.

"You ok?" I whispered as he nodded.

"That was the best orgasm ever." He smirked as he pulled me into his lap as I pushed against him, but he caught my chin and kissed me, our tongues touching as I sighed. We just sat under the lukewarm water as we kept kissing and touching each other until finally everyone left. I stood and turned the shower off as I got out to grab my towel from my locker.

"Here, dry yourself off." I handed him my towel as I pulled out a blow dryer and began drying his shirt and shorts, which were nearly dry, since we managed to think about hanging them on the towel rack inside the shower while we waited.

"Thanks Lee." Eddy smiled at me as I blushed and got dressed in my black romper.

"Yea, I always gotta take care of my man." I said with my back turned to him as he came up from behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"What's this?" He noticed the tattoo of his name with roses around it as I smirked.

"Got it over summer vacation. Took me years to save up for it, I know someone who was willing to do the job for a minor, name's Dave if you're interested."  
"Another guy saw you like that?"  
"Well, it was hot that day so I wore a tube top and some shorts." I turned and shrugged nonchalantly as I noticed he was getting mad; practically fuming.

"You mean to tell me that another man saw you walking around with no bra and he, he touched you?"  
"Eddy, it wasn't like that, and besides he knows how I feel about you."  
"You're not gettin' it Lee, no other man besides me should be lookin' at you the way I do." He fisted his hands as I felt my heart leap.

"You're jealous." I felt myself smiling.

"What, no, well maybe. So what if I am?" He turned away and kicked at the ground.

"Take off your briefs." I nodded towards him as he blushed and obeyed me; I went back to blow drying his clothes and he was eventually able to get dressed and head back to his locker to get his stuff. He walked me home, he still refused to hold my hand yet, but when another guy would come towards us he put his arm around me. I nearly swooned as I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Well here we are." We stopped at the door as I sighed with a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"Yea we are, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked at him as he smirked at me.

"Damn straight." He kissed me goodbye as I bit my lip and opened the door, nearly floating on dream clouds as I went to my room.

"Lee, where've you been? It's nearly dinner time!" Marie shouted after me as I ignored her and shut my door behind me, rethinking about everything that had happened that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Marie's POV:**

"Hmm, that looks good, I think?" I looked in the mirror and observed myself. I was going all out today, I had my hair curled, glam makeup, and wore a skintight black dress and black wedges.

"Let's do this!" I looked at my reflection and nodded my head as I walked out the door.

"Marie, what're you wearin'?" Lee asked as I looked her up and down.

"Oh, and what about you?" She had on a white bodysuit with daisy dukes and red peep-toed heels, full glam makeup and even straightened out her hair.

"I have a reputation to keep as the hottest freshman at Peach Creek High, if not the whole school." She crossed her arms as I groaned.

"Whatever, it's time to head to the bus." I didn't even have time to eat, but I knew I wouldn't be able to in this dress. The bus arrived and everyone's jaws dropped as they saw us walk in; even with May wearing a crop top and sailor shorts, she still looked like a bomb-shell.

"Fuck, have the Kankers always been this hot?" I heard as I noticed Eddy sat up and offered Lee a seat as they immediately began making out.

"What the hell!? When did this happen?" I nearly shouted as Lee gave me the finger and continued to ignore me.

"Here May." Ed offered a free seat by May as she watched him play video games on his phone, her breasts sandwiching his arm as he turned a light shade of pink but ignored it. _Jeez, even my half-wit sister is getting more action than me!_ I was furious, but I noticed Dylan staring at me, though Dawn held him close as I ignored her and noticed an open seat by the window and sat down. I grumbled to myself as the bus ride was finally over and I practically ran to get off. I noticed Lee and Eddy were practically glued at the hips, May was following Ed around like a puppy and I was walking in by myself. Once we were in first period and roll was called, I noticed Edd was missing. When class was over, the teacher called me up as I gulped.

"Marie, Edd didn't show up today, apparently he had an appointment today. Could you please be sure he gets this?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh, and while you're at it, since this is a group project, how about the two of you team up? You'll just have to pick a book to write a paper on and present it to the class with a PowerPoint, on a board, or just verbally give a speech."  
"Oh uh, I'll talk to him about it." I shrugged, grateful that English wasn't my hardest class.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"Hmm, ok." I shrugged as I placed the assignments in my folder and went to my next class. The day dragged on as I noticed Lee and Eddy were missing nearly the entire day and May kept following Ed around.

"First I was complaining about my sisters and how I was friend-zoned, and now I've got no one." I groaned as lunch ended and the last few classes went by in a painfully slow.

"Alright, here goes." I knocked on the door and was surprised when Edd quickly answered the door.

"Oh Marie, well this is a surprise."

"You didn't come to school today, so I brought your assignments."  
"Oh thank you, please come in." He opened the door and let me in as I gulped. I'd always wanted to go to his house, see his room, watch him sleep, and how he'd nibble at his lower lip when he was thinking really hard or nervous.

"Marie?"  
"What?" I shook my head and looked up at him, noticing he was offering me some snacks.

"No thanks, I'm good. So there's this group project we have to do." I explained to him as he nodded eagerly.

"Fine fine, let's get started on it shall we?"  
"Wait, now? But we barely just got the assignment today."  
"Don't put off for tomorrow what you can do today." He got up and headed towards his room.

"Nerd." I smirked as I followed him and plopped on his bed as I looked around.

"It's crazy to think how desperately I wanted to come in here, and here I am . . . sitting on your bed." I chuckled as he blushed and cleared his throat.

"Right, let's first divide up the work."  
"I'll do the writing if you don't mind. Just help me out with the research and correcting my mistakes." I interjected as he smiled.

"It's wonderful that you know your strengths so well, and you taking initiative is admirable."  
"Yea well, I'd rather at least pick my poison. Let's pick _1984_." I laid back on his bed as I noticed there was an overwhelming sensation of me being alone with Edd; in his room, laying down on his bed, wearing matching black lace bra and panties. I sat up quickly as I noticed Edd was typing away doing research as I bit my lip. I must've been out of my mind to think to seduce him when I knew he clearly didn't feel at all attracted to me.

"Well since we're gonna be here a while, may as well get comfortable." I took off my wedges as Edd turned around to look at me.  
"That's fine. That's a wonderful book, good choice." He looked a little nervous as his voice sounded unsteady.

"So, where are your folks?"  
"They're off on a business trip." His voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Oh, what do you do all day by yourself?"  
"I keep myself preoccupied with studying, and other entertaining things."  
"Yea, like what?" I got up and peered over his shoulder as he nearly leapt out of his seat.

"Double D, are you ok?" I tilted my head as he nodded.

"F-fine. Why don't you stay on the bed and I'll work from here?" He straightened up as I plopped back down on his bed, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Marie? Marie?" I heard his voice as I felt a shaking.

"Wh-what?" I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed Edd was above me, his hands on either side of my shoulders as I swiftly sat up, but wound up pressing myself against Edd.

"Ow!" I slightly cringed as Edd froze; our chests were touching and I felt his breath on the back of my neck as I felt trapped.

"Shit, sorry!" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't move.

"Double D, uh, this is getting king of awkward." I tucked my hair behind my ear as he cleared his throat and apologized, moving out of the way.

"It's ok, are you feeling alright?" I looked him over as he sat next to me, pulling his hat down as I noticed his entire face was beat red.

"I'm fine!" He snapped as I giggled.

"Am I making you nervous? I'm sorry, I swear I won't try anything." I put my hands up as he grumbled.

"It's not that, I, I should get to bed soon."  
"Ok, I'll head out."  
"No!"

"What?"  
"It's, it's too dark out there, you ought to stay here."  
"And what, sleep with you?" I began laughing as Edd bit his lower lip.

"Double D, I was joking. You do have a spare bed don't you? Or an extra pillow and blanket?"  
"Of course!" He got up and walked out of his room as I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What's with him?" I rolled my eyes as he came back with an extra blanket and pillow. He got his things and went to the living room to sleep as I texted my sisters, washed up, closed the door and took off my dress as I got into bed. I slept like a rock, considering I had just slept in my old crush's bed.

"Marie, it's morning, you should head home and change."  
"I'm up!" I jumped out of bed and Edd yelped as I had forgotten that I was in my underwear.

"Shit!" I hopped back under the covers as he ran out of the room. I got dressed and told Edd I was headed home and would see him at school. My sisters were a bit curious but after I told them that _nothing_ had happened, they were disappointed.

"Man Marie, if we were in middle school, you'd never pass up that opportunity."

"Well they're not Lee, so get over it. I have self control and so does Edd. And he doesn't even see me in any type of romantic way so there's nothing to worry about."  
"Oh, I don't know Marie. If you keep following him, he just may fall in love with you."  
"And how's that May? Magic? Wishing with all my heart? Paying him?" I began laughing as Lee rolled her eyes.

"She means that as time goes on, things change and if you hang around someone long enough, you're sure to pick up on their good qualities and may find them attractive." Lee grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Since when did she get so sentimental and romantic?" I sneered as I quickly got dressed and went out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" May grabbed her backpack and ran out after us.

School was pretty uneventful. Dawn and Dylan were staying clear of me, Lee and Eddy kept getting PDA (Personal Displays of Affection) warnings (which they ignored) and May kept following Ed around. After school, Lee and Eddy had to work on a group project for science, May and Ed had to work on a project for history, and Edd and I had to work on our project for English.

"So, let's get back to this and wrap it up." I overlooked what Edd had so far and nodded.

"Looks good, I have my laptop so I'll start writing a paper based off of what you have here. I really want to go into detail about freedom, or lack thereof and it's a constant fear that society has, because without freedom, we wouldn't be able to be who we are independently."  
"Very well said Marie. You've put a lot of thought into this." Edd smiled as I blushed.

"Well yea, I loved this book, but at the same time it terrified me. I'd hate to be watched constantly, having no privacy and not being able to be who I am. And the idea of no romantic or sexual relationships is stupid!" I realized I had said that really loud.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward." I looked over at Edd and noticed he was bright red.

"H-have you ever had sex?" He wouldn't look at me; his head was down.

"No, have you?" I really didn't want to know what the answer was.

"No. Not even a kiss . . . well except for that one we had when we were kids."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." I scratched the back of my head as he looked up at me.

"No, it's ok. I mean it was a long time ago. Girls usually don't find me attractive, or think I'm too boring or shy."  
"Well then they're not worth your time." I said matter-of-factly as he smirked. We had a quick snack and got back to our project, what felt like minutes was actually hours later.

"Jeez, it's late, I better head home. Walk me?" I looked up at Edd.

"Sure." He smirked as he helped me up and walked me home. The night was still warm and I noticed fireflies swirling around.

"Peach Creak can be really pretty sometimes." I looked up at the stars as Edd sighed.

"Yes, it has a certain charm and nostalgic reminiscence of youth."  
"Where do you come up with something like that on the fly?" I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"I'm not entirely sure. I suppose just as you constantly write, I constantly read and pick up some aesthetically appealing vocabulary. Though my mind will belong to science, my heart appreciates the written word."

"Hmm, yea I prefer 'the written word' over science. But hey, my grades are pretty good so far." I shrugged as Edd's hand brushed against mine. I felt my cheeks flush as I pulled my hand away and ran it through my hair.  
"You know, I can't wait till we get our licenses, but I don't think I'll be getting a car any time soon." I picked up my pace slightly as Edd looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, it seems we're all growing up rather quickly now."

"Yep, pretty soon we'll be off to college, getting married and starting families."

"I suppose."

We were silent for awhile and finally arrived in front of my trailer.

"Well, here we are." I reached out for the door handle.

"Good night Marie." Edd smiled as I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I waved as I got in and noticed Lee and May had face masks on, waiting for me on the couch sitting in the same position.

"So, you guys hook up yet?" Lee asked bluntly.

"What the hell are you talking about Lee? Didn't we already have this conversation?" I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. I flopped down on my bed and tried to sleep, but all I could think about was Edd and how he smiled at me; when our hands touched, my eyes shot open and I began to thrash about. _This is hopeless!_ I was so frustrated with myself, despite my determination to forget about my previous romantic feelings towards Edd, I was losing . . . badly.

The following morning, things were calm at school and I went to Edd's house again to finish our project, since it was due at the end of the week, we had three days left. Edd read over my first draft as I began working on our poster board. Luckily I had been working on my calligraphy and did a pretty good job at labelling. I went ahead and started gluing things on as well, since Edd wasn't the creative type.

"Nicely done Marie." Edd looked over my work on the poster board as well and we began making index cards and dividing who'd say what. Hours flew by and it was time for dinner.

"Would, would you like to stay for dinner?" Edd asked nervously.

"Oh, uh sure, why not?" I shrugged as we ate in silence. I helped him wash the dished and he said we could watch a movie. I picked _Scream_ and Edd nearly jumped out of his seat as he shivered and hid behind a pillow and under the blanket.

"Double D, it's just a movie." I comforted him as he nodded his head as his brown eyes peered over the blanket.

"You want me to turn it off?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No."  
So, we kept watching the movie and when the sex scene came up, Edd blushed and I turned the other direction. I had seen this movie a hundred times and this was the first time I felt all hot and bothered. Then I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder as I noticed Edd was leaning against me, looking at the screen as I smiled. _At least he's not scared anymore_. I leaned my head on his as we kept watching, then the twist came up and Edd was upright, which caught me off guard and I lost my balance and wound up layong on his lap.

"Oh, Marie, I'm sorry!" Edd got me by the shoulders and lifted me up; I was practically sitting in his lap.

"Uh, well it's ok, but this is a little close don't you think?" I looked away and tried to focus on something in the distance.

"Is it so awful to be close to me?" There was a sadness in his voice that nearly broke my heart.

"What? No, it's just, I didn't think you'd want someone in your personal space." I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't, usually." He breathed as I looked at him and noticed he was staring at my lips.

"Double D, you don't want-"

"How would you know that?"  
"Edd, this isn't some sappy romantic movie, it's more like a horror movie. I don't think we'd be a good match."  
"But that's not what you _really _think is it?"  
_Damn_. Why does he have to be so intuitive all the time?

"I . . . don't know anymore." I sighed as there was screaming coming from the TV.

"Marie, I like you a great deal, much more than a friend. When you stayed here the other night, I had to fight every urge to . . . take advantage of you in the tired state you were in."  
"D." My voice was shaky and unsteady as I cleared my throat.

"You just thought I looked sexy and were turned on. It's natural for a guy to want to have sex with a girl that's dressed like that. I'm a _Kanker_, love, affection, and relationships aren't in my vocabulary."  
"What about Lee and Eddy? They're getting along fine."  
"They fight half the time and are having sex the other half. I wouldn't exactly call that healthy."  
"But they're trying. They recognize their own insecurities and imperfections. Don't you want to try?"  
"D-"

"Stop trying to protect me!" I was surprised at how firm his tone was and how manly he sounded.

"D, you're being too stubborn."  
"As are you."  
"Ha, can't argue with you there." I looked down and back at him, not realizing his hands were at my waist and mine were around his neck.

"This is a _bad_ idea."  
"Maybe it is." His lips were so close to mine I could feel his hot breath; I could hear how shallow he was breathing.

"I might break your heart."  
"Who's to say I won't break yours?"

"I'm terrible at forgiving others."  
"Then I'll be sure to not to upset you too often."

"I'm pretty dominant."  
"I don't mind being submissive."  
"Fuck, how am I supposed to win this argument?"  
"So it's our first fight?"  
"Ha, do you not remember middle school?"  
"Vividly."  
"Just shut up and fucking kiss me." I didn't have to ask twice. His lips were on mine. This kiss wasn't awkward like our first kiss. His lips were moist and soft; I could feel his heart rate as my hands went to his chest. I involuntarily moved my hips as I heard Edd suck in his breath when he suddenly bucked his hips.

"Mmm, someone's getting feisty." I giggled as his hands dropped to the hem of my shirt, tugging at it. I lifted my arms as he stared at my black lace bra.

"Quit staring so much." I puffed my cheeks as he apologized and continued kissing me. We were making out nearly half naked (once I got his shirt off) as my phone rang.

"Fuck. Hello?" Luckily Lee only heard the latter part.

"Yea yea, Mom's never home and now she magically returned and wants to have a 'family dinner'? I'm kinda _busy _Lee. Dammit, fine." I hung up as I rested my head on Edd's shoulder.

"I have to go."  
"Ok." He kissed my cheek as I smiled at him.

"Let's get to second base next time hu?" I winked as Edd blushed. I put my shirt on and walked home alone (just in case my Mom walked out and started asking questions). We had dinner and Mom went back to work, saying she'd be gone for another few weeks, possibly months. I told Lee and May, and I got a lot of "I told you so" responses; I ignored them and went to bed, actually excited for school the next day.

The first person I looked for was Edd, he saved me a seat on the bus and we held hands.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he made small circles on my wrist.

"Pretty good but-" I leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that made his ears red.

"M-Marie!" He hid under his hat as I laughed.

"Hey, I warned you, I'm _no_ angel." I winked as he gulped and looked out the window. Classes went by rather quickly and we were in last period (gym) and thus were playing soccer.

"Lee, here!" I hollered at my sister at she passed me the ball and Edd came charging at me, trying to get the ball from me. I managed to maneuver the ball and block him from it.

"Nice try, Marie." His lips were against my ear as I squealed and used my hips to keep him away.

"Just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean I'll let you beat me." I quickly turned to face him as I pressed my chest against him and caused him to nearly faint as I dribbled past him and managed to score the winning goal. I went back to check on Edd, who had a nosebleed.

"Come on, let's take you to the nurse Double D." I helped him up as he managed to walk a fairly straight line.

"Ouch!" He squinted as I lightly pinched his nose.

"You're fine. Jeez, you act like no one's ever shoved their goods in your personal space." I snorted as he blushed.

"Well of course they haven't. I told you I don't like people to get into my personal space."

"Well you'd better get used to it with me." I started kissing his neck as he moaned.

"Hmm, you moan like a girl. How predictable. Let's see what other noises you make." I nipped at his ear as he made a noise that was similar to a slight groan and growl.

"Oh, sexy." I giggled as I placed my hand on his upper thigh.

"Ngh." He whimpered as I purred. My hand went up higher as I noticed a bulge under his soccer shorts.

"My Double D, you've got quite the package." I teased as his breathing hitched when I ran an index finger over the bulge.

"Rock hard." I bit my lower lip as there was a knock at the door.

"Edd, you should be fine to go back." The nurse appeared as I pouted.

"Come on." I whispered in his hear as I dragged him to a nearby janitor's closet.

"Marie, we should get back to gym." Edd's eyes were hazy as I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck gym, I have better ideas to get my heart rate up, and yours too." I giggled as I knelt down and yanked his pants down, tossing them aside.

"Take your shirt off." I half ordered, half asked. Edd didn't think twice, he obeyed and I liked it.

"Just like old times, but much more interesting." I winked as I licked his shaft as he moaned loudly. I used my hand to cup his scrotum as he began breathing erratically and moaning.

"You want me to stop?" I asked as he shook his head. I nodded and took off my shirt as I rubbed my breasts against his bulge.

"Feel good?" I asked as he bit his lower lip.

"Answer me Double D, does it feel good?"

"Y-yes. It feels so good, I-I can't think straight." He looked up at the ceiling as I smiled in triumph. Edd didn't take long to climax and cum.

"Aww, you got your briefs all dirty, naughty boy." I teased as I pulled his briefs down completely.

"Marie!" Edd was confused but clearly aroused . . . again. I stood up and pulled off my spanks as Edd swallowed. I turned and stuck my backside out as he nearly drooled.

"I had to wear some really thin lace panties. You like?" I shook my backside as Edd nodded his head rapidly.

"Show me." I ordered as he came towards me and began sucking at my soaking wet panties as he lapped at my clit.

"Hng, good! Use your fingers too." I began to breath heavily as he used his fingers like an expert.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before."  
"No, never." He pulled away as I nodded.

"Good, ah! Rub, rub yourself on me." I half ordered half pleaded. He stood up and positioned himself between my cheeks and started moving his hips.

"Oh, and here I thought you were more into my pussy."  
"D-don't tempt me." Edd warned as I laughed and moved my hips a bit as he began spanking me.

"Ohh, kinky." I stuck my tongue out as Edd began to grunt.

"Marie, I'm cumming."  
"Cum in my mouth." Ed stopped as I bent down and opened my mouth.

"So much." I swallowed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"But you didn't-"

"Don't worry, I did." I winked as he smiled.

"We'd better get back." He started getting dressed as I agreed. After our experience in the janitor's closet, our relationship shifted to a more . . . carnal one. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Of course Edd was more modest in front of others, but in the bedroom, he was an animal. He liked it when I took charge, but he had his moments of being dominant.

"Fuck, yea, suck my clit!" I was writhing in his sheets as I inhaled his scent. My thighs squeezed around Edd's head as he squeezed my backside as I rode out my orgasm.

"Wow." I breathed as he laid next to me.

"We're getting quite good at this." He smiled as I giggled.

"Yea, who knew you were secretly a tiger in bed?"

"Well, we still haven't done _it _yet."

"I know, there's no rush, I'm perfectly happy with what we've been doing. Which is still technically sex, just oral."

"Yes. I also am very content." He kissed my forehead as we drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Lee's POV: **

"Yes!" I banged my head against the bed as Eddy cursed above me and I felt him throbbing, knowing he was nearly finished.

"Fuck, cum!" He ordered as I orgasmed, for the fourth time. We caught our breath as Eddy collapsed next to me.

"Ok, we need to finish this science board." I breathed as Eddy nodded. We got back to work, after taking half a dozen breaks.

"There." I put some finishing touches as Eddy nodded.

"Looks good." He hugged me from behind.

"I need a shower." I looked over my shoulder as he picked me up and carried me to his shower.

"I meant like by myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Like hell you are." He chuckled as we took an _extra_ long shower.

The following day I was a little surprised to hear that Eddy was trying out for football.  
"Oh, I bet you'd be great at it." I smiled as I watched him workout; beads of sweat rolled down his cheekbone to his jawline as I walked up to him and licked it off.

"Lee! I'm tryin' to concentrate here!" Eddy snapped as I shrugged.

"I can't help it. You look sexy when you work out."  
"Well, why don't you try out for cheerleading or somethin'?"  
"What?"  
"Yea, you'd look sexy in that miniskirt and little crop top." He winked as I blushed.

"Admit it, you just want to see my tits bounce around."  
"Maybe." He shrugged and winked at me as I laughed.

"I don't think I'm really peppy enough for it."  
"Ok, well maybe it'll be a cute Halloween costume or somethin'." He went back to focusing as I realized something. _Eddy's pretty popular already. If he makes it on the team, all those little slutty cheerleaders will be all over him._ I gritted my teeth as I grabbed my purse and went to find my sisters.

"Cheerleading!" Marie nearly screeched at the sound as I huffed.

"Yes! Eddy's tryin' out for the football team, I know he'll make it. He's been workin' out all summer. So he's gonna have to go to away games and who follows them?"  
"Cheerleaders!" May was happy to answer the question so quickly, which did surprise me.

"Yes! And May, Ed's tryin' out too I heard."

"Of course my sweet baboo will make it! I cannot let him go alone. I will cheer for him." May nodded in confirmation.

"Well, Double D did mention he was going to be the manager for them, and maybe the water boy. Fuck, fine!" Marie whined and complained the rest of the day.

"Lee, we need to come up with a routine." Marie came up to me at lunch the next day as I nodded.

"Ok, let's do this . . . Kanker style." I winked as we practiced for hours.

"My fucking limbs are gonna fall off. Jesus May, why are you so heavy?" Marie breathed heavily.

"Yea, you're pretty thin, but it must be those damn cantaloupes you've got on ya." I breathed heavily as I noticed a group of perfectly fit girls had perfect form and did a pyramid.

"That's it, let's kick this up a notch!" I fisted my hands as we worked harder and harder for the rest of the week, until it was tryouts the following Monday.

"Next up, ugh, the Kankers." The head cheerleader, also nicknamed Captain Kim, was glaring at us. She was fit, tall and had perfectly straight dirty blonde hair.

"There's no way in hell we're going to have those disgusting germ-filled sluts on our time, is there Captain Kim?" The second in command, or so she preferred to be called the Co-Captain Rey was batting her long black lashes as her perfectly styled curly hair sat on her head with a bow. I nearly gagged.

"Well, these are tryouts and as Captain, I can't deny them to at least try out. But realize the expectations are high, and the Eds are dating them and they're now either on the football team or managing it." Captain Kim rolled her eyes as Rey was wining the whole time, her flawless mocha skin and perfect physique made me feel slightly intimidated, but I knew we'd been practicing and would kill it.

"Girls, formation!" I snapped as Marie and May positioned themselves.

"Ugh, what're they even wearing!" Rey twisted her face in disgust as I gritted my teeth and did my best to smile. We were wearing the only "uniform" we could agree on: black spanks and white tank tops with a red, blue, and green sports bra underneath, knee high matching socks (each in accordance with our sports bra) and black sneakers.

"Music!" I ordered as Edd nodded his head; he was there to support Marie as Eddy and Ed watched in the back of the gym. Lizzo's "Fitness"began playing as numerous people gathered around. We started with dropping it down slowly, popping our hips and lower back out as there were whistles in the background. We threw our heads back as our hands roamed over our body as we slowly stood up, rolled our bodies and May did a backflip as Marie twerked and I did a handstand into a backbend, stretching each food to the sky and went into splits. We managed to form a pyramid as the song closed and nearly all the guys were drooling and cheering as the girls snarled and made faces. The three of us were breathing fairly heavily as Captain Kim approached us while crossing her arms.

"While I _hate _to admit it, you three show some talent. And compared to the others that have performed poorly, I suppose you three will suffice. But don't you dare let it get to year head! Don't gain _any _weight since the uniforms are only in a size small or medium! And keep an eye on your boyfriends, make sure they don't fuck up the games for everyone else." Captain Kim snapped while Co-Captain Rey came up and glared.

"You better not make us regret this very questionable decision." Rey eyed May.

"And keep that tramp away from my boyfriend!" Rey walked up to Ed and rubbed his arm.

"Get off him!" May came up to Rey as Ed looked confused.

"Rey, why are you touching my arm?" Ed looked down at Rey as she smiled.

"Well you're on the football team and you're actually pretty cute for being such a dope. And you wouldn't really date that dumb bitch May would you? She wouldn't even know the difference between a tea party and the Boston Tea Party if she had a history book." Rey snickered as May fisted her hands.

"I know I messed up the presentation, but we still got a passing grade and have another chance to make it up since it's still part of history! Ed and I will go back and start over." May grabbed Ed's arm and walked off with him.

"So, when are we getting our uniforms?" I walked up to Captain Kim as she rolled her eyes and handed me a bag with my uniform in it.

"Thanks, Eddy, let's go!" I called after him as he ran up to me.

"Yes ma'am! Hey, can you wear your uniform tonight?" Eddy held me close as I laughed.

"You better keep that uniform clean!" Rey yelled after us.

"Hey Marie." Edd walked up to Marie and kissed her as I smiled.

"Looks like everyone's pretty impressed with the audition." I laughed as I dragged Eddy into a nearby closet.


	8. Chapter 8

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**May's POV: **

I chewed at the end of my pencil as Ed tried his best to focus and read about the Boston Tea Party on Wikipedia.

"Ok, so we'll just change this." I erased what I had previously written down in my essay.

"This is interesting." Ed smirked as I read over his shoulder.

"Do not use Wiki, I got a bad grade when I used it once, but they have good references for sources." I moved in closer as my chest was pressed against Ed's back as he swallowed hard.

"This one." I went to click on a link when I noticed the laptop was higher up then it was earlier.

"Ed?" I looked down and noticed he was aroused.

"W-well, you're only pushing up against me, wh-what am I supposed to do?" Ed grumbled and looked away as I giggled. I turned his swivel chair towards me as I closed the laptop and gently placed it on the floor.

"Well, then let's relieve some of your tension." I purred as I sat on his lap, Ed bit his lips as I licked mine. I leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on his lips as Ed blushed and something changed. He gripped at my hips as he began to buck his hips; my breasts began bouncing due to his forceful bucking as I began moaning.

"Ed, what're you doing?" I looked up at him as he wore the sexiest expression. His eyes were half-lidded, he was breathing heavily and looking at my breasts as I swallowed and pulled my shirt off. I didn't wear a bra and he seemed to like it as he lifted me and put me on his bed as he unbuckled his pants and put his member between my breasts and began moving his hips. I stuck out my tongue as he hissed; I opened up my mouth slightly as Ed quickened his pace. He came unexpectedly as I coughed and swallowed as much as I could; he got off me and zipped his pants back up.  
"Sorry." His entire face was red as he sat back down at his desk as I got up and undressed.

"I'm not." I kissed his ears as I pressed my breasts against his head as he turned and took a nipple in his mouth as I moaned. He picked me up, carried me back to the bed, undressed and hovered over me as he played with my breasts. I kept moaning as I felt him rubbing against my core.

"Please, don't tease me anymore. I want you." I begged as Ed nodded and entered me slowly. He growled as he did his best to move slowly, but I encouraged him to do whatever he wanted. He quickened his pace and came quickly as I smiled.

"Did you like it?" I looked up at Ed as he laid next to me.

"Yea, did you?"  
"It was ok, it hurt a little." I smiled as Ed looked guilty.

"Sorry."  
"Don't, I wanted you to be my first." I held his hands as he looked at me with a kind expression.

"I really like you May. You're so nice, I know you annoy me but it's because I get embarrassed. All the guys want to date you and they say bad stuff about you and I don't like it." Ed furrowed his brows as I blushed.

"I wouldn't do anything like this with other guys." I kissed him as he smiled.

"I know. I won't do this with other girls either." He stared at me as I hugged him. We got dressed and finished our project; we promised we would date only each other. The next day, we did our presentation and got an "A."

"That's the best grade I've ever had!" I jumped up and down as guys around me stared at my bouncing breasts.

"May, stop!" Ed hugged me as I blushed.

"Ed, what's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"You, you can't do that." He looked really angry.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Because, all the guys are staring at you. You need to wear start wearing bras." Ed whispered in my ear as my entire face turned red.

"H-how do you know I don't wear them?" I looked up at him as I suddenly felt his fingers pinch my nipple as it hardened.

"Ed!" I pushed him away as I cupped my breasts in order to hide my nipples.

"I know because of yesterday and today." He looked flushed.

"F-fine, I'll wear them." I puffed my cheeks as he smiled and walked me to my next class; I had to stop by my locker first.

"Well if it isn't fine-ass-titty-bimbo May." A guy from the basketball team walked up and leaned against my locker, blocking me as I looked at him with a fierce gaze.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Ed quickly stepped in, picking up the guy by the collar, moving him out of my way and slamming him against a different set of lockers. Ed looked fierce and intimidating, which kinda turned me on.

"Jeez man, I'm sorry." The guy put his hands up as Ed put him down and looked around. He walked up to me and put his arm around me as I smiled. I got my books and we went to class as I daydreamed about Ed and what we'd do later that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiday Fun~ Christmas Kanker Style**

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Narrator's POV:**

Disclaimer: Inspired by Clement Clarke Moore, who wrote "'Twas the Night Before Christmas," I've come up with a rendition of it for my Kanker Files Christmas chapter. Thus I do not own this wonderful poem but I do own the storyline. I also do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy or any of its characters.  
Twas the night before Christmas and all thru the trailer, not a creature was stirring, not even a Kanker. All the stockings were hung 'bove the microwave with care in the hope that St. Nicholas soon be there. Then to what the Kankers' wondering eyes should appear, a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. A little old driver so lively and quick, the Kankers knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

"Shh, shut up ya hear that?" Lee hushed her sisters and looked out of their living room window as her sisters sat up on the couch, finishing up their nails.

"It's Santa!" May jumped up and down.

"Go to your rooms and get some shut eye!" Marie ran to her bed and got under her blankets as her sisters followed suit and ran off to their own rooms. And more rapid than eagles his reindeer all came as he shouted,

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Dawner, and Blitzen." And so up to the trailer-top the reindeer soon flew, with the sleigh full of _toys_ and St. Nicholas too. Threw the door he came, dressed all in fur and his belly was round he spoke not a word but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk and placed under the tinsel tree gifts for the Kankers three. And laying his finger aside of his nose, then giving a nod up the chimney he rose but the Kankers heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Once he felt, the Kankers sprang up out of their beds and looked under the tinsel tree to see the Eds tied up with rope and tape (for convenience), along with a bow on each of their heads.

"Well thanks Santa!" Lee had her hands on her hips as she and drug Eddy to her room, closing the door.

"Wow, a Double D all to myself." Marie winked as she picked up Edd as if he weighed nothing and threw him on her bed, closing and locking her door.

"Oh it's my sweet baboo, well hello Ed darling." May batted her eyes as Ed flinched; she got him up and forced him into her room as she closed the door with a sly smile.

In Lee's Room:

"For Lee~" Lee read the note tied around Eddy's neck.

"Well, looks like you can be naughty all year long and the Man in Red still gives you a Christmas present." Lee chuckled as she took off the rope and tape as Eddy dusted himself off and laid on Lee's bed.

"This was not what I was expecting for a Christmas present." Eddy grumbled as Lee rolled her eyes and looked to find a Santa themed two-piece lingerie set with white fuzz on top of lace bra and the lace panties with a matching lace garter belt, and thigh-high candy-cane stockings. She also found an H20 lube set that was candy cane flavored.

"Thanks Santa, so thoughtful of you. Come on hot stuff, we've got a lot of lube to get through. Let's see what you taste like." Lee changed quickly as Eddy raised an eyebrow.

Eddy's jaw dropped when he saw Lee with her new Christmas "outfit" on and a Santa had she'd found.

"Well I'll be damned; I guess you're not the _worst_ Christmas present I've ever had." Eddy smiled devilishly as he began to undress. Lee opened up the lube and rubbed it on Eddy's member as he bit at his bottom lip and growled slightly.

"Yea, keep it up babe." Eddy purred as Lee tightened her grip as felt herself becoming wet as she heard the sound the lube was making as she licked her lips.

"Now, let's see what a candy cane flavored cock tastes like." Lee licked his shaft as Eddy chuckled in excitement.

"Fuck me." Eddy threw his head back as Lee cupped his scrotum as she continued to taste him.

"Be patient." Lee purred as she put him in her mouth and bobbed her head as Eddy was slowly climaxing.

"Gonna cum." Eddy warned as Lee quickened her pace until he came in her mouth. Lee swallowed and sat back as Eddy fell back on her bed.

"Alright, you had your fun, now it's my turn." Lee crawled on the bed and stuck her backside up as Eddy got up and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Fuck baby, you're tight and so wet." Eddy's eyes were half lidded as Lee moaned.

"Shut up and fuck me." Lee ordered as Eddy smirked and began moving roughly as Lee threw her head back. Eddy kept his pace steady as Lee began moving her hips; Eddy picked up the bottle of lube and poured it on her backside as he felt himself twitching when he heard the gushing sounds beginning to fill the room.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Lee moaned as Eddy moved his hips at top speed.

"Me too baby, I'm cumming too." Eddy groaned as Lee's walls tightened around him; they came together and laid down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas Eddy." Lee kissed his lips softly as Eddy held her close.

"Merry Christmas Lee." He smirked as they soon fell asleep.

In Marie's Room:

"Oh, what's this." Marie observed a little note tied around Edd's neck.

"For Marie~" She read as she noticed a special outfit and a special _toy_.Once Marie had changed, she had on Christmas lingerie (a Dasher Cage Teddy to be specific). The lingerie was complete with red and white feathers around the top of her bosoms as well as additional feathers going from her hips around to her backside, along with a small tail at the small of her back and a set of mistletoe nipple-stickers.

"Alright my little sugarplum," she pulled out a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs, "time to get kinky." Marie winked and smiled devilishly. Edd drew back as Marie jumped at him and practically ripped his clothes off, Edd's eyes welled-up with tears as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't look so innocent. As I remember the last time we were _together_ you rather enjoyed being dominated. I'll start off gentle first." Marie purred as she pushed Edd back on her bed and cuffed his hands to her bedpost; she ran a finger over his flat chest and abs as Edd moaned slightly.

"Hmm, I don't like this tape." Marie took off the tape as Edd gasped.

"P-please, don't do this." Edd whimpered as Marie pouted.

"You're no fun." She sat back as Edd swallowed.

"I'm sorry I'm not always as eager to do these _things_ with you." Edd felt rather guilty as Marie leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know we have a safe word." Marie whispered in his ear as she nibbled at it and licked the outer shell as Edd sucked in air.

"I-I know that." He watched as Marie laid kissed on his jawline as she lifted his chin with her left index finger.

"Mmm, you smell good." She purred as she licked at his neck, kissing it and biting his soft skin slightly as Edd moaned.

"You want me to stop?" Marie breathed as Edd shook his head. She smiled as she kissed his lips, sucking on them as Edd's breathing became shallow; Marie's left hand reached down and lightly grasped Edd's hardening member as he groaned. Marie began to stroke his shaft as he began to hiss and growl slightly.

"Let me hear that cute little voice of yours." Marie kissed his neck as she gripped tighter and quickened her speed.

"Huhh." Edd's voice began to become more audible as Marie continued to tease him, licking at his erect nipples and stroking him. Edd was beginning to climax when Marie suddenly stopped.

"M-Marie, why, why did you stop?" Edd wore a saddened expression as Marie giggled and licked her hand.

"I want to have fun too." She got up and rubbed herself on Edd's throbbing member as he moaned loudly. Marie guided his member in as she hissed.

"You're so big Double D." She purred as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when she moved at full speed. She continued to ride him until she came; Edd came alongside her as Marie laid down on top of him, getting the key from her night stand and taking off the handcuffs. Edd immediately held Marie close as they began kissing.

"Merry Christmas Marie." Edd nuzzled into her neck.

"Merry Christmas Double D." She kissed his forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

In May's Room:

"Oh, I get my sweet baboo all to myself. See, it says right here on this note from Santa: For May~" May skipped about as Ed sat dumfounded on May's bed. May also noticed a one-piece ribbon lingerie bra and panty set complete with a bow betwixt her plump breasts and a Tuggie fuzzy sock that looked like a present. "Wow Santa, thank you!" May clapped her hands together as she put on her lingerie, undressed Ed and looked at Ed's member which was quivering slightly.

"Wow Ed, you're pretty big." May licked her lips as she put on the Tuggie and began stroking him as Ed closed his eyes and made a muffled groan.

"This is nice, you're tied up and can't get away or tell me to stop." May blushed as she continued to stroke Ed until he came. May pulled off the Tuggie, took off the tape and untied the rope as she slid Ed inside her as she began rocking her hips. Ed cursed as he cupped May's breasts as he began moving his hips.

"Hng, Ed, so good!" May threw her head back as Ed used his teeth to untie her bow as her breasts began to bounce about freely as he stared at them in amazement. May put her hands on Ed's shoulders as she ground her hips down, Ed grunted as he picked May up and laid her on her back as he began to thrust with all his strength.

"Cumming!" Ed came as May came soon after.

"Wow. Merry Christmas Ed." May winked as Ed pulled out and laid next to her.

"Merry Christmas May." Ed kissed her temple as she took off her lingerie, put on some PJs and fell asleep next to Ed, holding onto him the entire night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Marie's POV: LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

"Wow, ASB went above and beyond for Valentine's Day; or how I used to call it, Single Awareness Day." I rolled my eyes as Edd nodded.

"It is rather, gaudy." Edd poked at one of the 3D heart decorations.

"Good point." I looked up and saw the sign for the Valentine's Day challenge for school's best couple as well as being honored at the dance. I rolled my eyes as Edd observed the change in my facial expression.

"What's wrong Marie?"  
"Oh nothing, I just don't get why they make it such a big deal. I mean, I'm so happy to be in a relationship with you, but I just don't see the point in flaunting it so much. When I was single it was pretty, I don't know, redundant I guess." I approached my locker and looked to find a pile Valentine's Day cards.

"What the?" I raised a brow as Edd furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Um, are any of these from you?" I looked at him as he blushed.

"Yes, but I assure you I didn't send you two dozen."

"Right. That would be a little overkill. Oh look, here's the one from you." I read it and felt my eyes well up as I hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I also bought you these." Edd handed me a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"How sweet. Listen, instead of going to the dance, how about we hang out at your place?" I winked as he blushed.

"Th-that would be fine. My parents won't be home and Sarah is going with Jimmy to the dance."

"Great. It's a date." I kissed him on the cheek as we made our way to class. I threw away the other Valentine's Day cards; the only one I needed I had.

The rest of the day was pretty ordinary, there were some random overly mushy requests for dates to attend the dance and ASB had a pep rally to vote for the most popular couple, of course it was Dawn and Dylan. Lee and Eddy were practically absent all day and Ed and May were often caught in the janitor's closet or in the equipment room during PE.

"Ok, open your eyes." I watched as Edd dropped his hands from his face and gasped.

"You, you really didn't have to go through so much trouble. I'd find you attractive even if you were wearing a potato-sack.

"Aww, thanks boo. But really, I wanted to wear this." I had on heart-shaped stickers on all the "goods."

"Now, let's open your gift." I smiled like a Cheshire cat as I popped open a bottle of lube and rubbed it all over his erect member as I sandwiched it betwixt my breasts. I looked up at him biting his lower lip as I smirked, he always looked so cute when he was close to climaxing.

"Cum baby, I know you want to." I licked his tip as Edd threw his head back and came as I licked up every last drop.

"Mm, delicious. Wanna try something else?" I purred as Edd nodded. I pushed him back on the bed as I mounted him and began rubbing my covered pussy over him as I licked my lips. I wanted him, but I knew edging him would only make it all the more fun when he would cum inside me.

"Ok that's enough." I got off him.

"Wait, what, why?" Edd sat up as I got into my backpack and grabbed a condom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as I winked.

"Well, I though your Valentine's Day gift could be something special. If you're not ready, that's fine." I watched his expression change as gulped.

"You can continue. But isn't this moment more special for you then it is for me?"

"Well yea it's special, but I wouldn't want this with anyone else but you. But if I'm completely honest, I have used toys before. But I've always wanted to wait for someone I love. And I've only ever loved you." I kissed him as he flushed.

"Who am I to deny that? I too am a virgin, but I've never really considered when I'd lose my virginity. I believe this is the most appropriate setting, cliché or not."

"I say fuck cliché, and I say we just make love like fuckin' crazy." I kissed him deeply as he moaned. I slowly moved away, lubed him up and slowly slid him inside as I bit my lower lip.

"Oh my." Edd's eyes rolled to the back of his head as I began moaning as I moved my hips slowly.

"Are you ok?" Edd looked up at me as I nodded.

"You're pretty big, but the way you've been twitching like crazy is driving me crazy." I breathed out his name as I placed my hands firmly on his chest as I moved faster.

"Baby, you can do whatever you want." I whispered in his ear as Edd cupped my breasts as the bed began to creak.

"Yes, yes, yes! Double D!" I rocked my hips faster as he bucked his hips up.

"Gonna cum!" Edd released my breasts and clasped my hips and came.

"Me too!" I moaned loudly as we rode out our orgasm.

"Happy Valentine's Day pumpkin." I kissed my forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." He kissed me as we rolled over.

"You up for round two?" I winked as Edd nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lee's POV: LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

"Fuckin' midterms." I threw my exam in the trash as I gritted my teeth.

"Hey babe, I've got football today so no time for hanky panky. Hey, what's wrong?" Eddy walked up to me as I felt my eyes well up.

"Nothin'. Damn teacher just gave me an F on my history test. In order to be a cheerleader, I have to have at least a C in every class. So I've gotta retake the midterm before spring break." I rolled my eyes as Eddy made a face.

"I told you we should've studied instead of messing around the whole time." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, but you looked fuckin' sexy in that football uniform of yours." I growled as he bit his bottom lip.

"And you looked fuckin' sexy in your cheer uniform." He stepped closer to me as I threw my arms around him and began kissing him, using my tongue as he moaned.

"Hey! How many times have I warned the two of you to knock off the PDA!" Our math teacher came towards us as I gave him a dirty look as he cowered down slightly.

"Hey man, just 'cause you're not getting any action, doesn't mean you have to cock-block the rest of us." Eddy snapped as I smiled up at him.

"That's my man, not taking anyone's shit." I grabbed his arm as he winked at me.

"That's enough! Detention, both of you!" The teacher stomped away as he wrote up two slips and handed them to us.

"Fuck, coach is gonna kill me." Eddy groaned as I shrugged.

"He knows about our rep. I say we talk to our coaches and we just agree to clean up after football and cheer practice."

"That's not the worst idea. Alright, and maybe we can have a little alone time in the storage room." Eddy pulled me into him as I giggled.

"Maybe." I winked as we went about our day.

Our coaches surprisingly agreed as well as my cheer coach telling me to get tutored by the top student in order to better my grades. Practice ended and we managed to get everything put away pretty quickly, which meant we had more time for us to have special alone time.

"Mmm, you're so hard." I breathed as I cupped him and heard him sigh as he pulled up my cheer top.

"You look smokin' baby."

"I'm wet Eddy, put the condom on and let's fuck." I whispered in a raspy voice as he nodded and obeyed. His hips moved quickly as he pushed me up against a portable jumping vault. I began moaning as he used his hands to pinch my nipples.

"Hah!" I blushed as he kissed me fiercely. I loved the way he was rough with me; he knew I wasn't a delicate flower.

"I want to do you from behind." He growled as I nodded. He lifted me instantly and nearly threw me on the ground as I rolled over on all floors. He pounced on me as I bit my lip. My voice hitched as my inner walls tightened around him.

"Fuck Lee, you're really tight today. Fuckin' love it." He leaned forward and nibbled on my earlobe as I exhaled deeply. We came in a matter of minutes as we both adjusted our clothing and I had to head over for tutoring.

"Hey, it's Jeremiah right?" I sat down as he nodded, pushing up his glasses as he looked me over.

"Cheer practice must be pretty tough." He blushed slightly as I noticed I was covered in beads of sweat.

"Yea well, whatever, let's get this over with." I sat down as he began tutoring me.

A week passed and I sat down to take my exam. I managed to memorize most of the dates and names, but I was still nervous. I fuckin' hated tests.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." I shrugged as I handed in my exam and my history teacher graded it quickly.

"Nicely done, B minus."  
"Hey, what-do-ya know, miracles can happen." I smiled as I ran over to Eddy's locker.

"How'd it go?" He bit down on his lip nervously as I began smiling.

"B minus." I giggled as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Lee, let's go, I want pizza!" Marie yelled from down the hall as she held onto Edd, he had a slight blush as I neared them.

"Hey Double Dee, why do ya always look like Marie is gonna eat you?" I giggled as May walked up with Ed; they were both soaking wet.

"What the hell happened to you two numbskulls?" Eddy asked as I raised a brow.

"We fell in the pool!" May blushed as she hid her face in Ed's chest; he was smiling broadly.

"Right, we'll just leave it at that. Now let's go fuckin' eat pizza!" I hollered as we walked out of the building and to the nearest pizza joint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Narrator's POV: LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons!**

"Spring break, fucking finally." Marie breathed in the salty breeze as May was setting up a towel to sun bathe, while Lee was looking for a private cove with Eddy.

"This is so relaxing." May laid back as Ed helped her apply a thick layer of suntan lotion.

"Hey Double Dee, let's go get an ice cream." Marie pulled on her black sunhat as Edd followed her.

"Right." He nodded sheepishly as he looked around and realized that everyone was staring at the Kankers. Lee wore a blush colored one-piece halter top bathing suit with a low cut front and an open back. May wore a baby blue bikini with ruffles and a G-string bottoms. Marie was wearing a black bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Double Dee!"

"What?"  
"What flavor do you want?" Marie and the man serving ice cream were watching him as he flushed.

"Oh, one scoop of vanilla please." Edd held up his index finger.  
"Figures." Marie rolled her eyes as she licked her black cherry, cookies 'n cream on a waffle cone.

"So hey, Marie right?" The ice cream man leaned forward as he looked at Marie with hunger in his eyes.

"Look, you're super hot and you'll probably find yourself a girlfriend; but I have a boyfriend that keeps me very happy and satisfied. Come on babe, let's go back to the beach." Marie tugged at Edd's arm as they walked off.

"Was he flirting with you?" Edd looked rather perturbed as Marie shrugged.

"Yea, but whatever. It happens. You can't tell me a pretty girl has never hit on you. I mean, you're super sexy in a sexy nerd kind of way." Marie ran her finger over Edd's white T-shirt as he shivered from head to toe.

"And you're the epitome of sex appeal." Edd flushed as the two began French kissing while sitting on a towel; feeding each other ice cream as Lee and Eddy found themselves an empty cove. Eddy slipped on a condom as the two did their best to keep their voices down.

"Fuck, you're so fuckin' sexy in this little one piece." Eddy whispered in a raspy voice as Lee began kissing him.

"And what about you and your little black speedo. I was ready to fuck you in front of everyone on the beach." Lee sucked at his neck as Eddy's toes curled.

"I'm close." He said breathlessly as they began kissing again, Lee fighting for dominance with her tongue as her inner walls tightened.

"Make me cum daddy." She moaned as Eddy lost all control of his senses; he'd been trying to get her to call him that, but she had refused him so many times prior to this moment. She'd only called him "daddy" when she knew he was at his limit and she'd wanted to edge him on in torture.

"Fuck!" Eddy thrust his hips one last time as he came, Lee threw her head back as she came alongside him.

"Never thought I'd be an expeditionist." Lee readjusted her bathing suit as Eddy removed the condom and pulled his speedo back up.

"Well there's always a first for everything." He winked as the two held hands and walked along the water. There were numerous whistles and cat calls as several guys tried to approach Lee, a handful of girls tried to do the same with Eddy, but the two ignored them as they continued walking on. May was beginning to feel dehydrated as Ed went to get them some refreshments; returning to find a group of foreigners surrounding her.

"I already told you I have a boyfriend." She crossed her arms as they continued to persist on going back to their hotel room, a small number spoke English rather fluently.

"Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Ed stormed in and handed May her strawberry lemonade and a bottled water as he managed to get the men to leave.

"I swear; I didn't like any of them. You're the only one I want to be with my sweet Ed." She cupped his face as she pouted.

"I know that." Ed blushed as he turned away, May kissed his cheek as his entire face turned red.

"You know, I wouldn't mind going back to the hotel room." May flushed as Ed nodded and stood erect as the two texted their other siblings and left. Marie and Edd were too distracted with each other to notice a flying volleyball coming straight for Edd's head.

"Ouch!" He cried out as Marie looked over her shoulder furiously to find a group of supermodels running over in skimpy bikinis.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to do that." One red-head looked down at Edd, her cleavage practically in his face as Marie pushed her back.

"Back off bimbo, he's mine! Come on Double Dee, let's go get you some ice." Marie glared at the girls as she helped him up and began walking him to their hotel, which was only half a block away.

"I'm fine, but perhaps being in an air conditioned room with a bag of ice isn't so terrible." He winced as he felt a sizeable lump on the back of his head.

"Poor baby, I promise I'll make you forget all about the pain." Marie purred as she pressed her bust against his side as Edd flushed from head to toe.

"I-I wouldn't m-mind that."

As they arrived back, Marie had picked up some pain medicine and went to the get an ice pack.

"Here. Take these and lay down." She helped Edd get settled as he flushed and simply obeyed her.

"Good boy. Get some rest and we can have some fun when you're feeling better." She kissed his forehead as he nodded and laid back. It was fairly rare when Marie was sincere enough to allow Edd time to rest before they'd have sex. She was nearly always in the mood for it, but seeing Edd in such a state, she couldn't stand to see him suffering. Thus she decided to take a hot bath as she sighed.

"This is not how I expected my spring break to be. I though there'd be more condoms, vibrators and handcuffs involved." She sank beneath the water for a moment, sitting up as she finished washing off and got out. She put on one of Edd's shirts as she picked up her phone and began playing a game. After a couple of hours, she looked at the bed, noticing Edd stirring as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"So fuckin' cute." She got up and sat on his lap, only allowing her hips to come down slightly as Edd moaned faintly.

"Mmm." Edd bit his lower lip as she kissed the corners of his lips, pressing her chest against him as he shuddered.

"Ohh, someone's getting turned on." She purred as she felt his member harden; his hips coming up slightly as she moaned. She moved back as she took off her shirt and pulled his pants down as she marveled at his member.

"Wow, you must've had a wet dream." She nearly drooled as she ran her tongue up his shaft as he hissed.

"M-Marie!" He sat up and flushed.

"Morning sunshine." She winked as she continued to tease him as he nearly came from her handy work.

"Now, fuck me." She laid on her back as Edd put a condom on and did as he was told, loving her tightness as he gasped, letting out breathy moans as Marie called out his name.

"You're so tight." He kissed her neck as she cupped his face.  
"I'm going to cum. You're getting really good at this." She began kissing him as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing the two closer as they came in seconds.

"Well, I've had lots of practice." He nuzzled into Marie as they fell asleep. Meanwhile, Eddy and Lee were having a bonfire at the beach.

"I'm starving, let's go eat." Lee got up as Eddy groaned.

"Fine, but I'm not doing a five star restaurant."  
"Fuck that, I want pizza." Lee put on her sweater as Eddy smirked; he knew Lee wasn't a snob, but he'd anticipated her to have higher expectations. Lee could have dated any guy, but she had her heart set on one, guy and she wasn't going to change herself for anyone.

"That sounds great. And maybe after." Eddy nibbled on her neck as Lee giggled.

"Yea, I'm down." She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulders as they walked off to a nearby pizza place. They ate and headed back to their hotel room. Eddy was barely able to get the door open in time as they began stripping and headed for the bed.

"I'm so fuckin' wet. Just put the damn thing on and fuck me." Lee ordered as Eddy nodded, getting the condom on quickly as he entered her and began moving his hips quickly as Lee began moaning.

"Fuck me daddy! Fuck my pussy!" Lee was venturing into dirty talk; she found that that intermixed with calling Eddy "daddy" made for an orgasmic experience.

"Fuck! You like that baby? You want daddy to keep fucking you like this?" Eddy leaned forward as Lee's voice hitched.

"Yes! Yes daddy! Fuck my pretty pink pussy!" Lee hated that she sounded like a porn star, but she knew Eddy loved it.

"Fuck!" Eddy came as Lee followed suit. Eddy pulled out as Lee gasped.

"You're still hard." Her eyes widened as Eddy looked at her with hazy eyes.

"You have no idea what you've created." Eddy licked his lips as he flipped her over, tossing aside the used condom and slipping another one on as Lee felt him enter her; his lips were against her ear as he started at a steady pace.

"Prepare for a sleepless night." He bit betwixt her shoulder blades as her inner walls tightened, Eddy cursed as he moved his hips faster.

"I'm cumming!" Lee breathed heavily as Eddy turned her sideways and lifted one of her legs and kept moving his hips. Lee was in heaven, Eddy rarely lasted longer than a couple of rounds, but this was a special occasion.

The remainder of the week had similar events of time spent at the beach, sex in their hotel rooms, and occasionally having dinner together. Before they knew it, it was time to return to school.

"Hey guys, how was your spring break!?" Nazz ran up to the Eds as the flushed.

"Fucking awesome." Eddy responded as Nazz laughed and tapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh Eddy, you're so funny. You all have grown up so much." Nazz looked them over as the three stood erect, trying to appear as manly as possible.

"You too have blossomed into a lovely young lady." Edd smiled as Nazz blushed.

"We should totally all hang out sometime." Nazz said suggestively.

"I have to go walk May to class." Ed flushed as he turned to walk away.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Lee stormed up as Marie stormed over and held Edd close.

"What did she do to you baby?" Marie cupped his face as he flushed.

"N-nothing. Honestly, we were just talking." Edd smiled awkwardly as Marie nodded.

"Back off Nazz, the Eds are taken and you know it. If you want a foursome so badly, I'm sure Kevin and two other random boy-toys will gladly oblige." Lee closed in on Nazz as May held onto Ed's arm.

"My sweet baboo. Did she try to take advantage of you?" May nuzzled her head into Ed's chest as he bit his lower lip.

"No, I'd never cheat on you." Ed purred as May pushed her chest forward as Ed flushed.

"Ugh, you all deserve each other." Nazz rolled her eyes as she stormed off.

"Jeez, jealous much Lee?" Eddy chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, ya can't blame me. Haven't you heard what everyone's been saying? She's a fuckin' nymphomaniac."  
"Oh, and you wouldn't know anything about that?" Eddy raised an eyebrow as Lee flushed.

"Don't play so innocent; I recall several times that _you _were the one who initiated sex." Lee smirked as Eddy flushed.

"Touché."  
"Right, let's get this first day back over with." Lee grabbed Eddy as they walked off into school. Suddenly Kevin ran up to Nazz as she looked at him in surprise; then he suddenly began kissing her in the hallway.

"Oh damn, they're definitely hooking up." Marie said surprised as she got into her locker.

"I always thought they'd be good together." May nodded as Lee chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure he'll keep her _plenty _busy." Lee retorted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Narrator's POV: LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons!**

Summer vacation, what every student (no matter the grade) craves.

"It's so fuckin' hot!" Lee fanned herself as May soaked in the small kiddie pool they had outside.

"I can't even think straight." Marie groaned as her phoned buzzed.

"Hey, Double Dee just texted me! Eddy has a pool and he just invited us over!" Marie jumped up as Lee smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to try on our new bikini's." Lee winked as she went inside to put on her bright red bikini.

"May! Come on, we're going to Eddy's house!" Marie hollered as she went inside to put the same black bikini she wore to the beach on, Edd loved her in that bikini.

"Ok!" May sprang up as she went inside and put on a baby blue bikini with white shorts over.

"Let's go!" Lee marched forward as Marie groaned again.

"We don't have a car!"

"We need the exercise, come on!" Lee grabbed Marie's arm as she practically dragged her; May was skipping happily behind her two sisters as they made their way to Eddy's house.

"Wow, it's so nice here!" Marie looked around as she noticed how spotless Eddy's house was.

"Yea, my parents did some renovating recently, and we got a pool put in." Eddy puffed out his chest as Lee kissed his neck.

"What are we waiting for!?" May grabbed Ed's arm as the two practically ran to the backyard.

"Yea, yea, we'll be there in a minute." Lee grabbed Eddy's arm as they made their way to his room and locked the door behind them.

"I'm thirsty." Marie made her way into the kitchen as Edd followed behind her hourglass figure.

"Yes, an unquenchable thirst seems to have stricken me as well." Edd licked his lips as Marie opened up the fridge and bent down to grab a soda.

"You want anything to drink baby?"

"I'd much rather have something a bit more savory than sweet." Edd quickly turned Marie around as she closed the fridge and wound up on the countertop.

"What's all this?" Marie raised a brow as Edd pushed aside the thin fabric as he lapped at her folds.

"Fuck! You're feeling pretty adventurous today. Someone could walk in on us." Marie bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan as Edd sucked on her clit. She quickly put her soda down as she gripped Edd's hat and pressed his face into her wet folds.

"Mmphf!" Edd moaned slightly as Marie began moving her hips.

"You know, I'm so wet, you could just fuck me right here, right now." Marie purred as Edd pulled away, put a condom on, and quickly pulled his swim trunks down as he obeyed her.

"Oh fuck baby! You're so hard!" Marie began moaning loudly as Edd tried to shush her.

"Lee and Eddy might here." Edd flushed as his hips seemed to move on their own.

"I don't give a fuck. I just want you to fuck me hard." Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer as Eddy moaned rather loudly as Marie smiled.

"You're such a girl sometimes. Do you like the way my pussy grips your cock?" Marie kissed his neck as Eddy nodded.

"Keep moaning for me." Marie moved her hips as Edd's moans filled the room as they came.

"Oh my, we've made a mess." Edd began cleaning as Marie was still slightly dizzy from her climax.

Meanwhile, Lee and Eddy were busy as creaking noises could be heard on the other side of Eddy's door.

"Fuck! Yes daddy, fuck me! Fuck this pussy. Ngh!" Lee continued dirty talking as Eddy's eyes rolled back. His hands were on either side of Lee's hips as he thrust his hips forward at lightening speed as Lee moaned nearly at the top of her lungs.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" Lee big her lower lip as he legs began shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" Eddy came right after as he pulled out and took off his condom.

"You are such a fucking porn star I swear." Lee cupped his face as he chuckled.

"Shut up, you're the one that could dirty talk me into cumming in seconds." He kissed her as she smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say, I know how to get you all hot and bothered." Lee laid back as she looked over at Eddy.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment or anythin', but I'm curious, where are you parents?" Lee asked rather timidly as Eddy sat up.

"I think they're traveling their way through Europe. They should be home in a month or two, don't know. Even my brother's been too busy to come home. Why?"

"Nothin', I was just wondering if you were ever going to introduce me to them." Lee watched Eddy's face as he blushed.

"Well yea, I'd like that, but I don't know when they'll be home. As soon as I find out when they get back, I'll definitely introduce you guys. Oh hey, since I'm alone you could stay here all summer!" Eddy smiled from ear-to-ear as Lee beamed.

"Really? Fuck yea! Our AC went out and we don't know when they can fix it."

"Cool! I heard Ed saying his parents are going on a business trip and Sarah's going to some summer camp. Double D said his folks were thinking of going out of state too."

"That means, we'll have this house all to ourselves." Lee purred as Eddy chuckled.

"Woman, what're you doing to me?" He watched as Lee crawled over to him and licked her lips seductively.

"Right now, I'm about you give you a blowjob . . . _daddy_."

May and Ed were enjoying their quiet time in the pool as they splashed around.

"Haha! You can't get me Ed!" May swam away from him as he chased her and managed to pin her in one corner of the pool as he pressed against her.

"Ed, you're hard." May flushed as Ed's face turned red.

"Of course, with you swimming around and your chest bouncing in the water, I couldn't help it."

"It's ok! Here." May pulled aside the small triangles covering her nipples as she gently put Ed's hands on them as he growled at the back of his throat.

"I'm really wet Ed." May looked up at him as Ed nodded. May untied Ed's swim trunks as she freed his member and placed it just under her folds as she began to rock her hips slowly, then guiding him inside her as Ed's hips began to buck on their own.

"Hng! You're really big." May moaned as Ed flushed.

"I really like playing with your boobs." Ed pinched May's nipples as she bit her lower lip, her walls tightened as Ed hissed.

"I'm gonna cum soon." May looked up at him as Ed continued to toy with her nipples as he quickened his pace.

"I don't have a condom on."

"Cum in my mouth." May breathed as Ed was nearly finished. May came and Ed pulled out as May knelt down in the shallow end of the pool as he ejaculated into her moth.

"Mmm, tasty." May licked her lips as the two readjusted their bathing suits as Lee, Eddy, Marie, and Edd came out and got in the pool.

"So where are we going this summer pumpkin?" Marie leaned against Edd as he shrugged.

"Where would you like to go?" Edd looked down at her as she looked around and thought for a moment.

"I think there'll be a county fair, we could all go." She looked around at her sisters as they all agreed.

The rest of summer was filled with group outings, along with the Kankers staying over at their boyfriends' houses. Though just like all good things must come to an end, summer did just the same.

A/N: I may do one more summer themed chapter. Not sure yet.


End file.
